half_blood_vengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle Shade
History '''Early Life''' Estelle was born in Korea, and abandoned by her dad when she was a little baby. She was found by an orphanage teacher and was forced into the orphanage by the government. It didn't match her. She was a devious little girl, always doing something. Immediately, she got a bit famous. They tried their best to suit up to her, and gave her education, shelter, etc., but she really wanted something else. Something she didn't exactly know about- real knowledge, something she shouldn't have seeked if she wanted an easy life. She began to plot a runaway. Not very hard, with the help of a friend. She almost got caught several times, but she bid her time and most things went well, and she escaped. She roamed around alone, and met a few monsters. She freaked out, and seeked for a sanctuary. Finally, she secretly boarded a ship and went to America, disguised as a potato sack. There, she met a satyr and arrived at Camp Half-Blood. '''Camp Life''' Estelle trained at Camp Half Blood. She read books, went out with her friends, and tried to be as normal as she could be. She even made some kind of empathy link with an owl, Acacia. But then the Titan Army kids attacked camp. Estelle soon found herself fighting with one of their lieutenants, Megan Shard. Megan punctured Acacia's wing, and afterwards Acacia wasn't found. Maybe alive, but missing. She has now found her owl, and also a boyfriend. Personality Estelle is a very compassionate girl. She is calm at all times, and considers loyalty very important. Like all children of Athena, she is very strategetic and prefers to travel in secrecy. Estelle has a very ironic, sarcastic sense of humor, yet she never lets her guard down, preferring to hide a knife up her sleeve just in case. This tends to anny many people when needed. Sometimes, she can underestimate others, but only purposely, in times like sparring, in an attempt to see the full ability of her opponents. Some may find her hard to approach, as she can be quite cold in a cool manner. '''Fatal Flaw''' Estelle's main fatal flaw is hubris. Sometimes, it can cloud her judgement and lead her into both good and bad actions, as if tends to make her confident that she could accomplish many things. Relationships '''Anubis "Jay" Kyl''' Jay is Estelle's recent love interest. Although their time together can't be very long, the son of Hades seems to be in very close terms with Estelle, as they are commonly seen together, spending time doing various activities, from an early morning walk to everyday sparring sessions. Jay was also Estelle's partner at our recent (failed)prom, the first place where most of the camp saw them as a couple. '''Lily Marie Johnson''' It it no doubt to see Lily and Estelle as close friends. Lily is at Estelle side almost always, nearly beating Jay with the time she spends with Estelle. Just like Jay, Lily tends to stick around with Estelle constantly in all sorts of activities, making her a marked enemy of Megan, Lily's eternal rival. Althought there has been noted times when Lily was jelous of Estelle for the sturdy relationship she shared with Jay, the two best friends have never fought verbally over it, and the case itself hasn't made much on their lives. Talents and Weapons